Over the last century, there have been many solutions with regard to the grounding of radio aerials and antennas directly or indirectly to an earth ground. Earth grounding has been used in the circuitry of radios since their earliest manifestations. A ground-plane vertical antenna uses the earth as one-half of its dipole. So-called counterpoise grounds are often used when the resistance of the earth is too high to perform as an effective ground. This type of antenna ground is usually a star-shaped array of wires protruding from the support mast of the antenna in a plane normal to the antenna. These act as one plate of a capacitor, with the earth being the other plate, allowing for more efficient trans mission of RF waves into the earth.
Many solutions also exist with regard to electromagnetic sensors that are capable of detecting weak electromagnetic fields. Such EM sensors are used in many disciplines for testing, experimentation, and commercial analysis. Detection of electromagnetic emissions is important for testing the sensitivity of electronic equipment. It also allows for remote sensing of very weak electrical signals, such as those produced by the human body.
Random electromagnetic emissions from radio-frequency devices such as radios and radar arrays present the hazard of premature detonation of solid propellants, pyrotechnics and explosive charges (also known as Electro-Explosive Devices, or EEDs), detonation of volatile materials and harm to humans. These dangers are generally classified as: Hazards of Electro-magnetic Radiation to Ordnance (HERO), Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Fuel (HERF) and Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Personnel (HERP), Electromagnetic Interference (EMI), Electromagnetic Vulnerability (EMV), Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) and electrostatic Discharge (ESD) (viz., NAVINST 9700.2, and NAVFACINST 11010.45). In addition to these hazards, military field radios are susceptible to damage from EMI. Aircraft avionics have to be specially shielded to protect them from EMI. Standards and procedures have been developed over time for the protection of ordnance and volatile materials to avoid premature detonation or other malfunction (viz., MIL-STD-464C and USAF ISR Agency Instruction 33-501).
This invention describes an apparatus by which electromagnetic energy can be absorbed, converted, detected, used or dissipated without the need for an earth ground or atmosphere. This invention provides an artificial ground, and can act as a replacement for an earth ground and which when connected to control and amplifier circuitry allows for the detection of EM waves.